


Delay The Inevitable

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First actual work, Light Angst, Max is a sad boi but David’s here to save the day ;), dadvid, gwen only shows up at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's mid August. Camp will be over soon — it’s a sad time for everybody. Even Max.Will his parents show up? Will anyone be there?...Is Max going to camp next year?He really needs to get some sleep. If these thoughts don’t stop, he will be an insomniac.Luckily, David exists. But will he be enough to resolve this never ending issue? The inevitable?





	1. Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> soo im just a artist trying to write fanfiction, (the irony is real) don't judge too hard lol
> 
> FUCK 83 HITS IM GOING TO FAINT oH LORDY

~~~~

Max stares at the roof of the tent. For the third time this night.  
Everyone was fast asleep, and he couldn't even stay his eyes closed for a minute. Each time he did, it redirects his mind to what he was thinking about earlier.

 

_That summer was coming to an end._

 

If Max's parents didn't show up for the last day of camp, he wouldn't be able to go next year. He needed to go next year. As much as he hates to admit it, Max really needed the social simulation and safety the camp provided. It’s not something you get with a bad home.

Unsurprisingly, David was the one who was never scared of showing affection and care. Max thought it was annoying at first, maybe he still does, but a small part of Max appreciates it. But the thought of leaving David forever? The thought hits him right into the chest.

 ...

Max shifts to the other side of his tent, now staring at the tents' wall. Fuck, when will his mind stop wondering off? He felt like a puddle of stress in a sleeping bag. He needed to sleep, he really do, but how is he going to clear his mind to do so? Go to David?

Max swats the thought away. Why would he bother David for this? It was Max's own problem anyway. He shouldn't burden him with it.

Max groans. His eyes scanned around for something to do. After finding nothing, Max was left with no other choice but to go to David.

~~~~

The wind makes the tree slightly shake, scaring the owls away. It was dead night; the only source of light coming from the crescent shaped moon. And the Cabin.

Max slides his feet and tries to walk to where the Cabin was. An anxious feeling settled in his stomach. Did he really wanted to do this? He looked back at his tent. It was too late now to go back, so Max keeps walking on the rocky path to the cabin.

Once he reached his destination, he opens the door, not bothering to knock. 

David was working on paperwork of some sort, looking almost done. On top of the desk, there was a computer littered with post-it-notes, a stack of paper and a clock that reads 12:35, was Max really up for that long?

 ...

Max sighs, "Hey, David."

David turns his head, surprised, "Max? Why are you up this late?" His expression twisted, "Are you okay?"

Max rolls his eyes, "Oh my god David, your acting like I just broke a leg." He remarked, " _I’m fine_ , I just couldn't sleep."

David huffed a smile. "Okay, Max. Mind if you sit here with me?"

 

He scooted to the other side of the chair, giving Max space to sit with him. David was still working, his pen was moving faster than ever. Max stares at him, knees pulled to his chest. He opens his mouth to speak, but words couldn't seem to come out.

 

....

Last week David noticed Max was getting quieter, his usual snide remarks lacking its severity. At first, he shrugged it off thinking that he was just more tired than usual, now it really seems that something was bothering Max. Right now was the time to ask. Is he okay?

David stops his pen and laid the paper down on the table, deciding that he was done. "What's on your mind Max? Is something bothering you?"

Max digs his nails into his hands, "I didn't come here to tell you about my feelings and shit, _David_ , I only came here because I didn’t want to sleep in the tent.” Not really true, but isn't a complete lie either.

David lets out a sigh, "Language, Max." He warned.

"Yeah, sure, I'll watch my fucking language” He can literally hear the smirk in his voice.

It was worth a shot, at least.

...

 

David gives Max a worried smile.

 

"Max, do you remember Parents' day?"

 

Max subconsciously nods.

 

"I told you that you deserved to be happy. You shouldn't hide your feelings or pretend that you're okay even though you're not. Its like the whole world is against you and you pretend that you are bigger than it, it's not going to do anything."

Max is left speechless. He looks to the side and lifts his hood up. It was a bad idea going here, he decided. "Don't get all sappy with me David, I'm fine." He mumbled.

David frowns. He lays his hands on Max's wrist, surprised that he didn't pull back or lashed out.

He just sat there thinking, until an idea popped into his head.

David grabbed Max's wrist and pulls him out the door, still making sure to turn off the light.

"David, what the actual fuck are you doing?" He snapped.

David just grinned and head his way to Lake Lilac, Max's wrist still in his grasp. He rolls his eyes.

~~~~

Max and David sits on a log right next to the lake. The sky was littered with stars and the moon shines with its twinkling light.

"David, why are we here?" He questioned, annoyed.

David grins, "I sit here when I'm stressed" He explained.

Max rolls his eyes, "You're such a nerd."

David laughs, "Thanks."

The two sat there for a while, uninterrupted. David almost forgets that the only reason Max came here is that he couldn't get sleep. He looks at Max.

"Max?"

"What?"

"Are you sure that you're okay? It's quite worrying that you can't get sleep. Sleep is important!"

Max looked away from him, only now remembering why he was here with David. "Oh.."

"Remember what I told you earlier? Pretending that you're okay when you're not isn't going to help anything."

 

Max stares intensely to the other side of David. Do he really want to tell David about his parents?

David puts a hand on Max's shoulder. Max scoots away, with a frown. Will he take the chance? Max opens his mouth.

 

"David, will you miss me if I didn't go to camp next year?"

 

David was taken aback, "Of course I will, Max! You're one of our campers!" He sputtered.

Max buries his head into his arms. "I don't know if they're coming to pick me up, David" Max blurted out, "They’re the reason why I’m going to live on the streets again, for fucks' sake!" David stares at Max, surprised.

 

"Ma-"

 

"No! Shut the fuck up, David! I don't need you're bullshit pity!" He spits.

David is left speechless, he gives up trying to protest and lets Max speak.

"They're fucking assholes, apathetic pieces of shit! He shouted, “They wanted to stay away from me as much as possible, this is why they signed me up here!'', "But when I was sent to this god forsaken place I realized that there was people who wants me here, people who actually gave a shit! I don't care if my parents are bad people, I just want them to be there when I leave so I can go next year to see your dumb ass faces again!"

Tears roll down his face. Max tries to wipe them, but remembers that David was sitting here with him.

Max stands up and tries to run away back to his tent in embarrassment, but David grabs his wrist before he can go anywhere further.

Max struggles to escape David's grasp, but David refuses to let go.

"Max, stop." Max gives up struggling, finding no point of trying anymore. "You don't deserve any of this. Your parents might not care, but we do, Max." He explains, "I'm so proud you for opening up Max. If you're parents don't show up at the end of camp, I can make sure you don't have to live on the streets alone ever again, we care about you, Max, we all do.

David lets go of Max's wrists and wraps his arms around Max, squeezing tightly. Max let his body go limp and sobs into David's chest while David rubs his back, waiting for Max to calm down. He could stay here forever if he had to.

 

A while later, Max falls asleep in David's arm, cheeks still stained with tears. David gives a bittersweet smile and picked him up, trying not to wake him.

He walks back to the Cabin, Max still embraced in David's arms. He closes the door and walked over to the bed. Today was a rough day for him. David lays his head on back frame of the bed and struggles to keeps his eyes open any longer. Thus, he fell asleep with Max in his arms.

 

~~~

 

The door rattles open, "David?" It was Gwen.

Gwen glanced over the bed, huffing out a small laugh.

She rolled her eyes at them, "Goodnight, ya little brats."

 

 

~~~~


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nikki and Neil makes a card and Max helps Gwen write fanfiction. Sweet stuff all around — be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy!
> 
> writing this chapter was an absolute blast. (it took longer than expected)
> 
> looking forward to be writing chapter 3 :)

 

 

 

~~~~

 

Max lifts up his head and shuffles is David’s embrace. Letting go of David’s wrist, he pushes back and his both of David’s arms went limp. Max tried not to laugh at the figure in front of him. Did they both really slept like that?

 

He slides his feet off the bed and glanced at the clock on David’s desk. 7:00 AM.

 

Max sighs, and left the cabin.

 

...

 

The sky was quite beautiful, even to Max. It was a splurge of colors; orange, yellow, blue — and the sun rising from the bottom. 

 

Max drags his feet on the rocky path until he spots the tent. He slows his steps, so he wouldn’t wake anyone. He opens the tent, and walks inside. Nikki and Neil are seen; sleeping in their own sleeping bags. Max lets out a quiet sigh and went back his own sleeping bag. What to do?

 

 

Max stares at the pile of books he read the other week and recalls Nikki calling him a nerd. He rolls his eyes at the memory.

 

 

He grabs the black and white notebook buried beneath the pile of books. With the pen he stole from David, he writes;

 

—

 

august 26

 

i guess the douche will miss me

but where the fuck am i suppose to go after camp? i cant stay here forever

 

—

 

His hand shakes from the reminder from yesterday. So, many questions, yet so little answers. Max lifts his right hand to write something else—

 

“Max?”

 

Max swings his head to the left. Neil is awake. He stares at Max for a few seconds and then laughed.

 

“Are you writing in your diary thing again?” He laughs.

 

Max throws the notebook to the side and stuffs the pen into his pocket.

 

“Wha— No!” Max sputtered.

 

“Whatever you say.” Neil says, with an eyeroll.

 

...

 

“You guys are awake?”

 

Nikki is seen getting out of her sleeping bag. She stands and stretches, her arms extending upwards.

 

Max sighs, “Apparently.”

 

Silence filled the room for a few seconds.

 

 

“Do you guys wanna wake up David?” Neil asks.

 

“Yes!” Nikki agrees. Max just shrugs.

 

~~~~

 

The trio follows the direction of the rocky path to the cabin. Nikki grabs both Max’s and Neil’s wrist and dragged them.

 

“You guys are two slow!” Nikki announces, giggling.

 

Once their destination reached, the three stares at the wooden door. 

 

Max sighs and lifts a hand. He grabs the doorknob and turns it.

 

“David?” Neil questions.

 

David is face planted on to the bed; still asleep. Max snorts.

 

“What time is it?” Nikki questions. Neil glances to the clock on the desk.

 

“7:38 AM” Neil answers.

 

“Ugh” Max groans, “it’s too early.”

 

Silence fills the room once again.

 

A few moments later, “Kids?”

 

“Good morning, David!” Nikki smiles.

 

All the other kids have already awoken and got out of their tents. “Good morning! Let’s get some breakfast, okay?” David says.

 

He leads the children into the cafeteria. Max, Nikki and Neil sits at the table in the corner; their favorite spot.

 

"Hey guys" Neil says, "what do you think is going to happen on the last day of camp?"

 

Max looks down at the solemn reminder, "David is going to cry his eyes out."

 

Neil laughs, “I figured." He stabs the bacon with his fork.

 

"At least we're going next year. Right Max?" Nikki announces.

 

...

 

"Sure." He replies.

 

The two stares at him for a bit.

 

"What?" Max interrupts.

 

"Max, you are kinda quieter than usual. Are you depressed? Do you need therapy? Can I be your therapist?—”

 

Neil cuts off Nikki, “Of course not! He’s just kind of... sad I guess. Am I right?” 

 

Max cringes. What should he say?

 

“Um— yeah. Sure.” He mumbles.

 

~~~~

 

Breakfast ended moments ago and everyone is seated in the cabin. Today is Dolphs’ day— Monday. According to Dolph, the campers have to make cards to their friends for the last day of camp.

 

“David.” Max groans.

 

“Yes Max?” David replies.

 

“Can I stay in the room? I have a headache.”

 

David thinks for a few seconds. 

 

“Okay, Max” David explains, “Gwen in there so she will watch you. Feel better, okay?”

 

Max drags his feet and walked over to the front of the door. He turns the doorknob and walks inside.

 

“Ayy, Max. Decided to be lazy today, eh?” Gwen tells.

 

Max smirks, “Sure. My head hurts like shit.”

 

Max walks over to the couch and sat next Gwen. He glances at the book she is writing in.

 

“What the fuck are you writing? One of your gross romance fanfictions?”

 

Gwen smiles, “Sure. Wanna help me on this death scene? I’d figure you are good at writing about death.”

 

Max rolls his eyes, “Yeah sure.”

 

He retrieved the stolen pen from his pocket and started writing.

 

~~~~

 

“Hey, do you know where Max is?” Neil asks.

 

“Probably in the room.” Nikki answers.

 

...

 

 

“I have an idea!” Nikki exclaims.

 

“What is it?” Neil questions.

 

“We should make Max a card!”

 

“Good idea, I guess. He’s been down in the dumps for a while.” Neil smiles.

 

...

 

And the two went on and worked.

 

Nikki squirts blobs of glue in the shape of stars and poured glitter on top of it. Neil used the markers and wrote little anecdotes with his eerily neat cursive handwriting.

 

Nikki also wrote a big “MAX” on the dead center of the page. She scribbled a small picture of Neil, Max, and her below the big “MAX”. Neil colored in the picture, of course. Nikki continues to make more stars with the glitter provided.

 

 

David roamed around the room, looking at each kids’ card. He tried not to “aww” at them.

 

He walked to the corner, where Nikki and Neil sat.

 

“That looks great!” David praised.

 

“Thanks! We are almost done!” Nikki exclaims. “We just need to add the final touches!”

 

Nikki grabbed the red marker and wrote “from: nikki and” she passes the marker to Neil. He gladly accepts.

 

—

 

“from: nikki and Neil

 

I hope we can see each other next year!”

 

—

 

Nikki grabbed the card and shoved it in David’s face, “Look at it! It’s beautiful!”

 

David laughs, “It truly is. I’m sure Max would like it.”

 

~~~~

 

“ _Blood_ _drips_ _off_ _the_ _knif—_ ”

 

Gwen rips the pen off of Max’s hand, “Okay I think you wrote enough. You literally filled up 2 pages about someone dying. How the fuck?”

 

Max smirks. He takes his pen Gwen had in her grasp.

 

“That was fun. I never knew you were such a good writer.” She says.

 

Max rolls his eyes and laid back on the couch.

 

“Camps’ gonna finally end in 5 days. How do you feel about that?” Questions Gwen.

 

“I don’t know.” Max says, with a frown. “I feel like each day is getting shorter. It’s already night.”

 

Gwen looks at him and smirk. “You don’t have to wait, ya know? Enjoy the time left you have here. The end is inevitable, why not delay it?”

 

Max takes a moment to let that sink in.

“Thanks.” He mumbled.

 

..

..

 

“Max!”

 

Nikki opens the door, rather violently, and this time shoved the card in Max’s face.

 

“Me and Neil made this just for you!” She smiled.

 

 

Max stares at the glitter covered card. 

 

—

 

“from: nikki and Neil

 

I hope we can see each other next year!”

 

—

 

Max touches his cheek and noticed it was burning hot. He looked up and remembered that the two were waiting for an answer.

 

“Oh— thanks. I guess.” He says, flustered.

 

“You three are such big nerds.” Laughed Gwen. Max’s face grew pinker.

 

David comes into the room, “Did he like it?”.

 

Neil laughed, “Of course he did.”

 

David notices Max’s pink face and chuckled. He walked to Max and gave him a big hug. Soon, Nikki, Neil, and Gwen joined in.

 

~~~~

 

Everyone was fast asleep.

 

Max no longer felt stressed. In fact, the warm, sweet feeling still lingers in his chest. 

He opens the notebook thrown against the wall and retrieved the card by Nikki and Neil. He ripped of a piece of tape, then taped the card on to the next page. Coincidentally, the amount of pages in his notebook was also coming to an end. He took the stolen pen from his pocket.

 

—

 

august 26

 

today was an okay day

it wasn’t shitty, at least

i guess david could help me some how at the end

 

—

 

Max closes his eyes, notebook in hand.

 

..

..

 

 

“ _The_ _end_ _is_ _inevitable_ , _why not delay it?”_

_~~~~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story, make a card for your favorite boi, he will very much appreciate
> 
> (:


End file.
